


Raised on Love

by RobespierreforFrance



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Uzumaki Naruto, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Uchiha Mikoto, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Loved Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobespierreforFrance/pseuds/RobespierreforFrance
Summary: Uchiha Mikoto wasn't going to let Naruto be raised in such a run-down orphange who's matron cared little to have him. Illegal it might be, against the wishes of the elders it definitely is, she decides to fuck it all and do it anyways.So she takes Naruto into the family folds of the Uchiha clan and raise him like one of her own. If other's notice, who cares? If the Hokage is turning a blind eye? Wonderful. No one's going to stop her from giving Naruto the life he should've had before the chaos.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji/Hyuuga Hinata, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten, Temari/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Mikoto & Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	1. Baby

“You, child, do not belong in this place.” The child opened bright blue eyes, a stern look upon his face as the woman carded her fingers through the tiny tufts of blond strands. He was so tiny, his whiskered cheeks so chubby, in all honesty so much different and still so alike to her own baby at home. Yet their futures, if Uzumaki Naruto were to stay in this place, would be so much different. 

Mikoto wasted no time in reaching down in the worn down crib the orphanage provided the baby and bringing him close to her chest. The whole time, wide eyes watched from the door as curious children wondered what the Uchiha matriarch was doing in such a rundown building. Many of the older children, those in the academy, knew how powerful the Uchiha clan was, some even knowing of many of their more powerful members personally. It surprised and amazed all, even the workers and especially the flabbergasted matron who watched as the woman walked right in and inquired about their newest problem.

That’s what they called him. A problem. The younger children didn’t know why, he was a baby, all baby’s were problems in their eyes. The ones who could understand, however, couldn’t fathom how they were stuck with the thing in the first place. A part of them could see the baby as it was, a baby and practically harmless unless he vomited or decided now was the time for explosive diarrhea. But a bigger part, the one that played more close to their emotions, could see why the matron was so disgruntled (to put it lightly) on having to house the tiny blond thing.

Uchiha Mikoto saw the baby as something different. Despite the large eyes looking curiously into her own, she saw what only a mother could. What his mother would’ve seen before her untimely demise only a few weeks prior. Defenseless, unable to harm a fly unless taught to do so. 

“Okada-san,” Mikoto called out, cradling the tiny baby closer to her chest. Naruto began to fuss in her arms, chubby hands reaching to start pushing her away but calmed quickly once she started to sway him gently around the room. So much like her Sasuke, that’s for sure. The resistance and reluctant acceptance until sleep lulled him back into his dreams. 

“Hai, Uchiha-san?” The matron stepped forwards from the corner she had been occupying, looking at the sleeping babe as if it would explode within seconds. He did not. 

“I assume you won’t mind if I take Naruto-kun out of your hands from now on?” Mikoto smiled at the woman. “There were a lot of babies and children who lost their families that have come under your care, I’m sure this one would allow more relief to you and your employees.”

“Uchiha-san, as much as I’d love to let you have…. the child, I must remind you that the elders forbid anyone from the--”

“I’m well aware of what the elders said, Okada-san,” Mikoto interrupted, her smile forced and a fire burning in her eyes. She directed the flames towards the matron, who shrunk into herself and spared no glance towards the children watching. The matron felt as if she was in the paws of a wild animal; any small movement could be either her demise or her relief. “I merely asked if Naruto would hinder your abilities to care for the other children or not.”

“Hai, Uchiha-san,” she answered, looking at the floor unmoving. 

“Then I shall take him from your hands,” Mikoto said, turning her attention once again to the child that was now sleeping in her arms. “There is no need for paperwork, I’m sure if anyone asks, you can tell them some lie or another that will not cause too much fuss within the community. Please, get his things ready, if he has any, and I’ll be on my way, no trouble necessary.”

“Hai, Uchiha-san,” the matron bowed then, scurrying into the hall to collect the birth certificate and his medical documents, the only other possessions he had were the few diapers given to them by the Hokage and the baby blanket from the hospital. All of which Mikoto didn’t necessarily need or already had on her person. She rushed back to hand the paper to the Uchiha matriarch who was slowly making her way down the hall and to the front of the orphanage. 

“Thank you, Okada-san,” she said kindly, an edge hinted in her tone, but she gladly accepted the documents from the other woman. The matron moved out of her way quickly, bowing again as Mikoto walked past, eyes never straying from the floor until the Uchiha woman was out of the building. When the door closed, she breathed a sigh of relief.

The matron wasn’t sure what she was going to tell the Third when he came later that week to check on the demon baby. She was glad, however, to be rid of it. She wasn’t sure how she was going to last however long it took until it ran away from the orphanage, but Uchiha Mikoto, despite bringing a terrifying presence, was a godsend in itself.

She only wonders how they’re going to handle the child. No doubt it’s going to be a hellion, with the nine tails in its body.

  
  


* * *

“What were you thinking, Mikoto,” was the first thing that left her husband’s mouth when she returned home with tiny Uzumaki Naruto in her arms, giggling like the baby he was. She just ignored his exasperated tone, and continued to coo and blow raspberries into his tummy on the couch until she felt Fugaku settle in besides her. “I know you and Kushina were close, but it was forbidden by the elders. We’re already on their watch as it is…”

“They were already neglecting him, Fugaku,” she countered. “I don’t think anyone else was going to step in to make sure he was okay. And I doubt they’d schedule any doctor’s appointments for check-ups, or make sure he brushes his teeth at night, or make him eat all his growing foods before going to play.”

Fugaku sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “We still cannot house another infant. Sasuke is--”

“An absolute angel, especially with Itachi helping when he can,” Mikoto quickly countered. “I will not give him back. He deserves a loving home and family and I know any of the other clans would’ve gladly taken him in if they were given a chance.”

“I doubt the Hyuuga clan would be so willing…” Fugaku muttered under his breath.

“They would probably be last on the list, but they would’ve at least thought about it a couple of times before finally giving in,” Mikoto said. “I talked with Yoshino the other day, she almost stepped right into the orphanage as well to demand custody of little Naruto, and I’m sure all the other mother’s I’ve talked to these past few weeks were about to do the same if those pesky elderly didn’t step in.”

Fugaku frowned. Looking at the child, he was extremely small. Compared to Sasuke, who was just a few months older, when he was just a few weeks old he was still big for a baby. Kushina and Minato were not short people either, rather tall in their own right. Seeing such a tiny baby did make Fugaku wonder why he was so small.

“There is a reason why we can’t have him, Mikoto,” he argued. “The Nine Tails is the most powerful of the tailed beasts. To have a clan in charge of it makes the village elders scared of a revolt. They’re afraid to have him brainwashed into helping take down the village by one of the larger clans.”

“Which we’ll never do, because we love Naruto more than any beast that was sealed inside him,” Mikoto argued back. “If they have a problem with it, then maybe the Uchiha can leave the village and go somewhere else. Then they can lose a tailed beast and a powerful clan.”

“We can’t really do that, as pleasing as it sounds right now,” Fugaku sighed. The elders were a pain in the ass with how some of them were so distrustful of the Uchiha clan. With so many Uchiha in the police force and being some of the most powerful nin within the village, he could understand where their fear was coming from, as ridiculous as it was. He hadn’t even considered a revolt, but with how they’ve been acting recently….

He glanced back at his wife, who still kept looking down at the child in her arms with the love of a mother, a look he’s seen many times as she gazed down at Sasuke or Itachi. “Where is he going to sleep?” he asked, pretending like he didn’t cave in. “We don’t have another room for him.”

“With Sasuke of course,” Mikoto smiled, watching the tiny yawn that escaped from Naruto’s lips, his exhaustion clear in his little face. “They’ll share a crib for now until we find another for Naruto. And then when they get older, I’m sure Itachi will be out of the house and they can have separate rooms. From there we’ll figure something out.”

“What will you do when the elder’s find out.”

“By then, we’ll have more allies on our side.”

“What makes you so sure of that?”

“I have my reasons, Fugaku,” Mikoto smiled. She freed a hand from under Naruto, adjusting the bundle so he rested fully on one arm instead of two, and caressed the side of her husband’s face. “You worry too much, it's starting to give you wrinkles, darling. Let’s focus on the now instead of the when. We’ll get there eventually.”

Another sigh escaped his lips, but he leaned closer to his wife, looking down at the familiar face of his wife’s friend and her husband. He reached his hand forwards to squish the whiskered cheek of the baby, who frowned in his sleep but didn’t stir too much.

“I guess he can stay…” he muttered. “He’s lucky he’s cute.”

“Isn’t he?”


	2. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been almost a full month since the first chapter was published! I haven't been feeling the fanfiction juices lately, not since I've been doing work and school and battling whatever form of "I don't feel like it" mood I've been in since Quarantine of 2020 started last year XD. 
> 
> I did this chapter on google docs first and despite looking really tiny it's SUPPOSED to be 3.5 pages long with about a 12 or 11 pt font so idk. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyways!
> 
> :)

Mikoto couldn’t help the swell of pride that flooded her when the other mothers of the compound surrounded the tiny bundle in her arms, awwing and fawning over the babe. There was no doubt among the clan that the nine tailed container was now in the loving care ( ~~ influence, control, authority ~~ ) of one of the strongest clans in the fire nation. Of course, Mikoto didn’t think that, nor did most of the mothers around her. Rather they thanked the gods for the fortune brought down upon them and the infant after the unluckiness of the last few weeks. It was only now that most of their destroyed village had been completely repaired, the outskirts towards the forest where most of the destruction had occurred were still in need of fixing, but was of minimal priority to the village as winter crept around the corner.

“He’s absolutely darling, Mikoto-san,” one of the mothers cooed. She pressed a hand to her cheek, her entire demeanor screaming the need to squish the chubby whiskered cheeks. “I’m sure he’s as much of an angel at home as he is here.”

“Naruto-kun is indeed, Eiko-san,” Mikoto agreed. She didn’t take her eyes off the baby in her arms, watching intently for any signs of discomfort or irritation in his crystal blue eyes. Naruto, however, seemed content with the attention, giggling even with Eiko gave into desires and gave his cheek a tiny, soft pinch. So unlike how Sasuke was when he was introduced to the rest of the compound clan members only months before. 

The Uchiha matriarch couldn’t help but compare the two infants. It was like seeing the sun and moon, the land and the sea. There were times when, for a second, she saw an image pass over each of the children when they were laid down for their shared nap, of two men who looked quite alike but completely different at the same time. She had yet to voice these visions to her husband, but at this point it wasn’t as important as raising her children in a happy home.

“How is Sasuke dealing with the new baby?” another mother asked. Mikoto remembered her vaguely having multiple children of her own. 

“As well as any other baby, I’m sure,” she answered. 

“Well, soon there might be some discourse, if I know children like I do,” the other woman bragged. “At some point, I’m sure Naruto and Sasuke will be fighting for your attention and causing mischief and mayhem and grey hairs. If you ever need help, Mikoto-san, I’m always willing to lend a hand.”

Mikoto gave a stiff smile in return. “I’m sure if such a need arises, I’ll be sure to find you.” She glanced down at the small watch on her wrist, noting the time. It was still rather early in the day, Itachi wouldn’t be home for another few hours and Sasuke was spending time with Fugaku on his day off. She didn’t want to go home but….

“If you excuse me, ladies, I just remembered I had something to do outside the compound with Naruto-kun today,” she stated. She hugged Naruto close to her chest, tucking the blanket tighter around his arms and settled him into the sling across her chest. Keeping an arm tucked under the sling for extra support, she excused herself from the huddle of women and made a quick exit of the Uchiha clan compound. 

Wandering aimlessly would’ve been a stupid plan, with a newborn, easily recognizable infant on her person. Despite her status, most of the civilians wouldn’t see her importance and try to attack both her and Naruto, no doubt dragging the both of them into a dark alley to do who knows what down there. Nothing good, she knows, but the thought brought shivers to roll down her back. Sticking to places with minimal people would be best, then. She didn’t know many places like that, but she had an idea where to start.

“What do you say, Naruto-kun, that we visit mommy and daddy?” she whispered, smiling down at the curious babe. He looked around as best as he could, his head twitching side-to-side as he slowly figured out how to move his tiny chubby body. At only a month and a half old, he seemed to always be trying to do what others could easily do without thinking. Strong-willed, Mikoto thought. Just like Kushina….

Mikoto didn’t rush to her destination. She walked past other women and their young children, giving polite smiles and greetings in return. Occasionally a nin would walk past and they’d glance down at the bundle in her sling, look back at her, and continue on their way. Mikoto would watch behind her as they continued on their way to wherever, on edge until they were far enough away for comfort. Then she’d realize she stopped and start walking again.

She wasn’t too surprised to see others at the KIA memorial, especially the young children who lost their parents during the Nine Tail Attack only weeks prior. She was, however, surprised to recognize a face among the small crowd.

Silver hair wasn’t a common color for someone so young. The furrowed brow, already deeply creased, shouldn’t have been on the face of someone so young. Despite being among the ANBU, in Mikoto’s eyes, he was someone too young to have such a responsibility. 

“Good morning, Kakashi-san,” Mikoto said, stepping besides the teen to view the names inscribed into the memorial. Her eyes recognized many names, some of them were among her years in the academy, others she met through her husband or other clan members. Many she didn’t know but understood their importance. 

“Uchiha-san,” the teen acknowledged. He glanced at the bundle in her arms, but unlike the nin before, she gladly adjusted the sling so Naruto’s bright eyes were looking right back at him. 

He gave a toothy smile.

Mikoto brushed Naruto’s blond strands back from his forehead. “How are you holding up, Kakashi-san?” she asked. She didn’t know too much about the boy, just what she was able to get from Kushina and her husband. A life led with heartbreak and loneliness, one that many children seemed to experience if their life followed the path of the ninja. One that shouldn’t have to, not when things were easier now than they were twenty years ago. 

The death of Minato and Kushina would no doubt be hard on the teen. Already he had lost his father, his team, his mentor, all those important to him to help him grow had left him alone in this world to fight alone. It was a life Mikoto wouldn’t wish on anyone, not even her worst enemy.

“I’m doing well, Uchiha-san,” Kakashi answered. “And you?”

“I’m well,” Mikoto said honestly, a small chuckle leaving her lips. “As well as one can be when you have two infants at home, waking up at the early hours in the morning and figuring out which child is crying and why.” She took note that Kakashi didn’t look away from Naruto, who kept gazing curiously at the older child as well.

“Is that…?” He took his eyes off the infant and looked into the eyes of the Uchiha matriarch. 

“Yes.”

“I thought it wasn’t allowed for the clans to take him in. If that wasn’t the case, I would have…”

“It is still not allowed, Kakashi-san, but frankly, I don’t care.” Mikoto’s gaze hardened. “I would rather my clan die out than let him stay in that orphanage again. A few weeks there and he was already being neglected by a matron that didn’t want him near her and children who would’ve made his childhood horrible.”

Kakashi froze at the stone cold look on Mikoto’s soft face. She was unlike any Uchiha he had been around, including her own son, but at this moment she resembled her clan very strongly. “What do you plan to do when the elders find out that you have him?” he asked, his voice quiet. Mikoto heard him loud and clear.

“Absolutely nothing.”

Kakashi waited quietly.

“We’ve had him already for three weeks and nobody has come to our door demanding we bring him back. And we haven’t exactly been quiet about him being among our clan. I’m sure Itachi has already boasted to you about having two young brothers now. He’s quite proud, it seems.” Another round of pride spread through her chest when she said this. She would always be proud of her sons. All of them.

“Itachi-san is… quiet about his personal life,” Kakashi admitted. “It’s why he’s a great captain.”

“I’m sure when he’s outside the uniform he’d be glad to tell you more about Sasuke and Naruto, then.” Mikoto gave Kakashi a soft smile, melting the hardened expression from moments before. “I’m sure he’d be delighted to have someone around his age to bond over his brothers with. He always seems to be such a lonely child, despite being so gifted. I’m sure it has to do with graduating so early.”

“Uchiha-san?”

Mikoto turned fully to face Kakashi. “Whenever you’re free, please stop by the compound. I don’t mind when or what time or what for. If you’re unsure of coming just to gain another friendship, then I’m positive, in the future when Naruto is much older than he is now, he would also enjoy hearing about his father and mother from another source from someone who grew up with them as he should’ve.”

Kakashi stilled but didn’t object. He turned back to stare at the four names he had let into his life and said no more. Mikoto did the same, though she quietly whispered and showed Naruto the two important names she was sure he would be able to recognize and know by heart in the next few years. 

She gave a quiet goodbye to Kakashi as she turned to leave to head home for lunch. Her own stomach grumbled and she had no doubt that the whimpers that threatened to escape Naruto’s lips were for the same reasons. However, she made sure to solidify the invitation once more to the young teen before she made the quick trek back to the Uchiha compound with the tiny Uzumaki as her only companion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note, some of the stuff is cannon, like Kakashi being around 13/14 years old during the Kyuubi attack and being apart of the ANBU but obviously others are apart of the AU. So if something doesn't seem like it's apart of the manga, then it's probably apart of the AU haha. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
